


Things that better left unsaid

by Mokona



Category: Ejen Ali (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Other, Traitor, what if
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokona/pseuds/Mokona
Summary: What if Ali never bothered by Niki hurting his friends? Instead He was so pleased about it and becomes awakening to his dark side. And at the end 'Pinggiran' gang leads by Niki become unstoppable with Ali helps. Ali decide to become rouge agent and Rudy decide to confront with his real feelings for Ali.Will he succeed to convince Ali? Or his effort will drained into vain? Or will Ali have a change in his heart?
Relationships: Rudy/Ali
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Things that better left unsaid

"Ali..."

Ali menarik hoodie berwarna hijaunya dan menoleh pada suara tersebut. Dia melihat Rudy dengan keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan. Luka pada dahi pemuda ini entah kenapa, ditampal dengan pembalut. Terlihat tompokan merah yang hampir kecoklatan menodai kapas putih bersih itu. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya yang terdedah seperti lengan, wajah penuh dengan kesan calar dan lengan baju kiri yang sedikit terkoyak.

"Kau... baru lepas kena langgar dengan bas ke?" Ali memeluk tubuhnya dan bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

Pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari memandang Rudy. Dia nampak sangat letih, macam baru lepas berperang dengan satu dunia.

Rudy ketawa perlahan. Sense humour Ali tak pernah mengecewakan.

"Kau dah buat Alicia menangis."

Ali mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia kelihatan seperti acuh tak acuh dengan apa yang dah berlaku. Dengan segala kekacauan ni. Seolah-olah dia sudah menjangkakan yang ini akan berakhir seperti ini... apabila dia yang memilih jalan untuk keluar dari M.A.T.A.

"Dan kau dah buat agen Bakar salahkan dirinya sendiri."

Ali tersenyum sendiri. Bukankah pada mulanya dia sepatutnya tidak pernah terlibat dengan semua ini? Ini hanya berlaku disebabkan oleh Iris yang tak sengaja ditemuinya.

"Manusia akan pergi bila dia tak diperlukan lagi. Iris baru dah tercipta, semua agen dapat gunakannya. Mereka dah tak perlukan aku lagi. Alicia dan Bakar tak perlukan beban macam aku ni lagi. Dan kau pun tak perlukan agen lemah macam aku ni lagi." 

Rudy jadi serba tak kena. Dia menelan air liurnya yang terasa bagai tersekat di halkumnya. "Bukan macam tu Ali-".

"Dah la Rudy, baliklah. Aku takkan pulang semula dan jadi ejen lagi. Aku dah pilih jalan aku. Mulai hari ni, aku buat hal aku dan kau buat hal kau."

"Tapi Ali!"

"RUDY!!!" Suara Ali mula meninggi, dia dapat rasakan yang dadanya mula turun naik dan nafasnya mula menderu. Dia dapat rasakan kemarahan yang terpendam dalam dirinya.

Sejak bila dia rasakan begini? Dah berapa lama dia pendam akan kemarahan dan rasa penat dengan hanya untuk masih bernafas di atas muka bumi ni? Dia dah penat mencari tempat untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia dah penat 'sesat' dalam mencari dirinya sendiri. 

Ibarat tenggelam di dalam padang pasir sahara... bayangan di hadapan mata yang wujud dalam bentuk halusinasi fatamorgana kemudian hilang begitu sahaja. Bagaikan mimpi.

Rudy terdiam. Dia belum pernah nampak Ali menjadi serius begini. Dia belum pernah lihat Ali menjadi dingin seperti ini. Sejauh mana MATA dah hancurkan kepercayaan Ali? Sehingga merubah sosok ceria ini kepada seorang yang sangat lain... Rudy seperti tidak mengenali Ali lagi.

Ali menghela nafasnya. Dia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum seperti dahulu untuk kali yang terakhir. Biarlah ini menjadi 'hadiah' perpisahan buat mereka berdua. Dan biarlah rahsinya dibawa hingga ke akhir hayatnya. Rahsia mengenai Rudy....

"Terima kasih Rudy... untuk segalanya. Kenangan yang tak akan aku pernah lupakan bila bersama kau dan jugak rakan yang lain."

Apabila melihat Ali menarik kembali hoodie menutupi kepalanya. Rudy tahu itu adalah 'signal' menandakan masa sudah hampir tamat. Now or never Rudy. Now or never!!! Tak seharusnya kau jadi pengecut Rudy!

"Ali! Tunggu dulu! Aku- aku ada sesuatu untuk beritahu pada kau!"

Ali sedikit terpana, dia menaikkan alisnya. Menunggu apa yang mahu diberitahu oleh Rudy. 

"Aku- "

"Rudy... cuma satu je aku nak pesan lepas ni. Kalau kau halang jalan aku dan orang-orang aku lagi lepas ni. Pertemuan kita pada hari itu takkan berakhir damai seperti hari ini."

Rudy menelan ludahnya, matanya terasa mula panas. Kalau aku lepaskan dia pada hari ni... mungkin.... kami tak akan berjumpa lagi. Dia tak mahu itu semua terjadi! Dia tahu dia masih boleh selamatkan Ali!

Dia cuma tak mahu kehilangan Ali.

Perasaannya masih tidak terluah.

"Ali, mungkin semua ni terlambat untuk hentikan kau atau kau fikir ni semua lakonan sahaja... tapi percayalah dengan apa yang aku bakal katakan ni... adalah benar dari lubuk perasaan aku sendiri."

Ali tergamam, what? What? Perasaan? Dah kena sampuk ke apa mamat ni? Merapu tak tentu pasal. Pukul kan baru tahu.

"Ali... aku-"

Belum sempat Rudy menghabiskan kata-katanya, earpieces Ali berbunyi. 

"Ali, niki cari kau. Balik ke markas cepat."

Ali menjeling, sejak bila semua orang dah pandai mengarah-ngarah dia ni?

"Cakap kat Niki. Aku balik bila aku rasa nak balik."

Bip! Talian terus dimatikan begitu sahaja. Rudy masih tercengang di hadapan Ali. Kata-katanya tadi tergantung begitu sahaja.

"Rudy? Kau nak cakap apa tadi?"

Teruskan je Rudy! Teruskan! 

"Tak- tak ada apa-apa."

Bodoh kau Rudy! Hanya satu je peluang yang memungkinkan Ali pulang ke pangkuan kau semula tapi kau sia-siakan macam tu je? Bodoh kau ni bukan calang-calang Rudy. Bodoh tu kau borong semua je la. Kutuknya sendiri.

Ali hanya memberikan ekspresi mendatar. "Hurm, kalau macam tu sampai sini sahajalah persahabatan kita. Ingat, andai kata kita berjumpa lagi di masa hadapan... kita berdua bukannya kawan tapi musuh. Aku tak akan teragak-agak untuk membunuh musuh."

Nada yang tajam dan dingin jelas memberikan Rudy tanda dia tak bermain-bermain. Tubuhnya dibalikkan membelakangi Rudy dan mula berganjak dari situ.

Rudy pula masih tak mampu untuk mengumpul kekuatan untuk menghentikan Ali. Oh tidak... dia gagal lagi. Seberapa ramai lagi orang yang sangat penting untuk dirinya pergi begitu sahaja? Hanya kerana dirinya tak mampu untuk terus bertahan dan memberikan alasan yang cukup kukuh untuk membuatkan orang yang dia sayang untuk tetap di sisinya?

Selemah itukah dia selama ini?

Kata-katanya terbiar tanpa terucap.

Bisikannya dibawa oleh angin dan berharap agar orang yang dia sayang mendengar isi hatinya yang sebenar. Agar orang itu berpatah balik semula dan kembali padanya.

Biar mereka hidup bahagia selamanya-lamanya ibarat seperti sebuah kisah dongeng yang khayalan semata?

"Ali... aku cintakan kau."


End file.
